1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a golf assistance device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a golf assistance device for combining a divot repair tool, a golf ball placement marker, and a money clip into one convenient unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf, a game of Scottish origin, is one of the most popular recreational and competitive sports in the world. Each participant uses a variety of clubs to drive a small ball into a succession of either nine or eighteen designated holes, over a course designed to present obstacles, in as few strokes as possible. Today, in the United States alone, more than 23 million people play golf, including over 11,000 professional players. A relaxing game of strategy and skill, this outdoor sport has become a favored pastime of men, women, and even children.
In addition to golf balls and the clubs that are used to strike them, many essential components are necessary for an optimal golf game. One such ubiquitous implement is a ball marker. Serving to inscribe an identifying mark on a ball so that a golfer can easily recognize and retrieve it, this tool is usually in the form of a circular disc of which the edge is employed to carve a line or initials into the ball. Sometimes, golfers simply use a handy coin for this purpose. Yet, keeping a marker readily accessible in the course of a game can be quite challenging. Having to dig through pockets or golf bags to locate a marker every time one is needed tends to be frustrating, taking away precious time from the golfer's favorite sport. Embarrassed, the golfer has no choice but to borrow a marker or coin from a fellow golfer or worse, scavenge the ground for a twig or similar in order to inscribe his ball.